


Five Children, Not Senses

by literaryempress



Series: Max and Isaac's Infinite Storybook [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbecue, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: <em>Do you take Mpreg prompt? I hope you do coz you are a great writers! My sister is having her fifth child and we all make fun of her and her hubby all the time. what if this happen to Gallavich? like Ian is constantly making Mickey pregnant and they had too many kids, so their families and friends just like to tease them abt having too many sex, but Mickey take no shame and in secret enjoyed being knock up? I just luv the family time of Gallaghars and pregnant Mickey so much</em></p><p>To the outside world, the sex between Ian and Mickey must be really fucking nice if Mickey's a few weeks pregnant with their fifth child. This story can either stand alone or serve as another part to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5142608">Four's a Crowd</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Children, Not Senses

_This is the quietest the house has ever been in years_ , Ian thought to himself as his eyes cracked open one morning. Everyone in the house would be up eventually, but Ian just wanted to bask into the morning glory the way he used to before he and Mickey started having children.

Ian took in Mickey’s sleeping form in front of him. He loved seeing Mickey sleep. He was more peaceful in his dreams than he was in the streets. The best part is that Ian was the only man in the world who got to enjoy Mickey’s sleeping form. For years, Ian has convinced the man he loves to open up to other people, namely Ian himself, and since that’s happened, Mickey had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. Developing the comfort to sleep right next to Ian had to be one of the best parts.

However, Ian also got really lonely when he woke up early in the morning by himself. The kids should be asleep in their bedrooms until it’s time to wake them up for school. This gave Ian the perfect opportunity to wake Mickey up the best way he can.

Ian’s eyes stared at Mickey’s bare back, adoring how soft and kissable his skin is. He looked like a mouth-watering, life-sized marshmallow. One can automatically conclude that a life-sized marshmallow can’t be eating by one person in one go. Ian was going to prove that theory wrong.

“Morning Mick,” Ian whispered softly into the older man’s ear as he gently placed a kiss on his shoulder. More soft kisses slowly followed after, and Mickey started to stir a bit in his sleep as Ian continued.

“Ian, it’s early,” Mickey complained, keeping his eyes shut to prevent the sunrise from blinding his retinas.

“Perfect time for me to get you off before the kids wake up,” Ian whispered seductively, peppering more kisses on Mickey’s shoulder and eventually on his back. As more kisses were being added to his skin, a sleepy yet suggestive grin began to form on Mickey’s face. He couldn’t possibly resist having a good release, even if it was in the crack of dawn. Ian certainly knew how to get down on him.

Mickey reluctantly rolled over until he was facing Ian, and the two of them engaged in a soft, passionate make-out session. Mickey will admit that this is the best part about being married to Ian. There was never a dull moment in their relationship, and Ian always encouraged Mickey to be a little spontaneous.

Since the couple welcomed four kids into their home, however, they weren’t given much of an opportunity to be more intimate with each other. Opportunities like this got rarer every passing day, but Ian and Mickey were willing to take them, regardless.

A shiver traveled down Mickey’s spine as Ian’s tongue grazed over his. Ian’s tongue was very soft yet so powerful. Mickey didn’t understand it sometimes. When Ian’s shoving it down Mickey’s throat, Mickey starts feeling like he’s high on ecstasy or something fucking magical. When Ian’s licking every square inch of his skin, sparks fly throughout the goddamn room. When Ian’s tongue pushes itself inside Mickey’s hole, it’s like Mickey’s given life after being dead for years.

Ian removed his lips from Mickey’s and started to suck a hickey on his neck. In the process, his hands slid down south alongside Mickey’s torso. His ears welcomed the blissful sighs that escaped Mickey’s mouth. Ian then started to grind down a bit on Mickey’s pelvis, rubbing their erections against each other. When the two of them were hard enough, Ian’s mouth kissed Mickey’s skin from his chest to his nipples and all the way down his stomach. Ian loved Mickey’s body; it’s almost difficult to choose a favorite body part on him.

Mickey opened his legs a little, granting Ian the access to his lower parts. Ian had gotten to Mickey’s pelvis at that point, some of Mickey’s pubic hairs tickling Ian’s chin. Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as Ian started to go painfully slow. They had about another hour at least to fuck, but Ian was a person who loved to take his sweet ass time.

“Car runnin’ out of gas down there?” Mickey asked impatiently.

Ian smirked, scooting further down so his mouth could reach Mickey’s thighs. “Nope. It’s just fine.” With that, he licked a perfect stripe along Mickey’s left thigh and then his right, having the older man’s legs feeling like jelly.

Out of nowhere, Mickey felt Ian’s mouth wrapped around his dick, his cheeks hollowing out and his tongue swirling around the tip. Ian’s favorite part was to make Mickey’s eyes roll all the way back when he did something like that – bonus points if Mickey’s head fell back on the pillow at the same time. Both have been achieved as Ian took more of Mickey into his mouth. Mickey was gripping onto the bed sheets beneath him as Ian slurped him down like a goddamn champion.

Ian felt some pre-come escape Mickey’s dick, but he wasn’t ready for him to unload. He crawled back up Mickey’s body and positioned himself in between Mickey’s legs. Mickey should be a little loose still, especially since they’ve done the do last night anyway.

Mickey tugged Ian closer to him, his thighs tightening around Ian’s waist. His mouth opened as Ian reached a hand over, shoving about three fingers down Mickey’s throat. Once there was enough saliva on his fingers, Ian stuck one finger at a time in Mickey’s asshole. There were times where Ian liked to emphasize how much he wanted to keep Mickey waiting every time they had sex, and this was no different.

“Do you have to do that man?” Mickey asked, waiting for that thick flesh to just enter him already.

“What’s the matter? You don’t wanna be my good boy?”

“Fuck you.” Ian chuckled as he bent a couple of his fingers and eventually found Mickey’s prostate, making the older man jolt a bit in the process.

A couple of seconds later, and Ian replaced his fingers with his dick. He relished in the way Mickey frowned in somewhat pain but mostly pleasure. Mickey made the most wonderful sounds when Ian was driving him nuts. When Ian thrust in him a couple of times, Mickey felt like he was in heaving at just the feel of his prostate being touched. Ian felt the same way with Mickey’s grunts filling his ears.

The bed creaked underneath them as Ian pounded into Mickey, but neither of them minded. It was early in the morning anyway, and the kids were still asleep. They rarely got to do this at night when one of the kids might wake up and hear their fathers go at it like horny bunnies.

“Ian,” Mickey sighed, grabbing Ian’s arm and pulling him down. Ian returned to Mickey’s neck to kiss and lick at the hickey he left there, and the combination of things the redhead was doing to Mickey’s body was bringing Mickey to his orgasm even faster. Mickey eventually grunted a little louder, and Ian could practically feel the goosebumps growing on his skin. “God, fuck – Ian.” Mickey called his name again, and that was all Ian needed to come inside his husband, whose climax wasn’t too far behind.

Mickey brought Ian closer to his chest, taking in the feeling of Ian’s warm release inside him. Ian made him feel so good, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

Unfortunately, they had four kids to feed in about an hour, and Ian being the little Betty Crocker he was had to start breakfast. So Ian slid out of Mickey and gave his husband a soft, wet kiss on the lips before climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and heading to the bathroom to wash up.

Mickey fucking hated when he did that; now he was gonna stay cold in that bed until he got his ass up.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Ian was the first one awake again, but not for the same reason as before. Everyone in the house was late for school and work.

“No, I know, Carter,” Ian told his boss as he slapped slices of bread on top of layers of ham, mayonnaise, and lettuce. “It’s just that my son Max had an emergency last week. He’s on the soccer team at his school, and he twisted his ankle. So I had to –“ He moved the phone away from his ear for a moment and leaned back towards the archway of the kitchen. “Max, Isaac, Jessica, Lance! Hurry up! You guys have school!” Ian brought the phone back to his ear and continued to speak. “Sorry, man. I overslept today.”

A twelve-year-old Max emerged from the bedroom he shared with his two younger brothers. Ian never bothered to cut the boy’s hair, so some of it was dangling over his forehead down to his green eyes. A nine-year-old Isaac followed his older brother, holding six-year-old Lance’s hand. Isaac used to be the baby of the household, but since Ian and Mickey came up with the idea to have two more kids, he ended up in middle-child territory, and he hated it with a passion.

“Your feet smell, Max,” Isaac complained as he picked his brother up off the floor and sat him down in one of the chairs at the table.

“That’s not my feet; that’s my socks. I couldn’t find any clean ones.”

“Same thing.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Ian overheard the two boys going at it at the kitchen table and addressed them before they went any further. “You two, don’t try it this morning, alright?” Ian warned them. “We’re already late as it is, and I don’t want to explain how Isaac got a sore eye again.”

“It’s not my fault that Isaac doesn’t take it like a man,” Max grunted as he left the table to pick up a plate of waffles from the kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to get your traits from Pops?”

“Just my hair and my skin and stuff,” Isaac answered, placing his homework into a folder. “Daddy said it’s called…” He slowed down, forgetting the word he was trying to use. “Genetics."

Ian hung up the phone the moment his conversation with his boss had ended. “Speaking of your pops,” he spoke, “is he up yet?”

“Jessica’s trying to wake him up,” Lance responded before taking the fork from the plate that Max brought over for him. Ian started to bite down on his bottom lip, feeling a bit anxious. He thought he woke Mickey up a few minutes ago, but the sounds of Ian’s own voice didn’t seem to register in the way he thought it would.

Ian walked through the house until he reached their master bedroom. Inside, a seven-year-old Jessica was sitting on the bed right next to her father, rubbing his side as gently as she could while trying to get him out of bed. “Daddy?” she whispered, and Ian could make out the worried tone in her voice. Jessica was the only kid in the house who called Mickey _Daddy_ instead of _Papa_. Ian didn’t know why sometimes, but he just assumed that it was because Jessica was closer to Mickey than she was to Ian, which made a little bit of sense being that Jessica was biologically Mickey’s kid anyway.

He watched as Jessica craned her head down so she could take a look at Mickey’s seasick face. Ian thought that Mickey was just sleep-deprived, but something worse was hiding beyond the surface. “Dad made us breakfast,” Jessica softly spoke, grabbing one of Mickey’s hands and tugging at it gently, careful not to hurt her father.

Mickey’s eyes closed shut, and a groan escaped his lips. “Daddy’s tired, baby. Let him sleep for today, okay?” Jessica didn’t want to leave Mickey alone like that, but she figured that he was better off resting instead of letting his body ache even further by climbing out of the bed.

Jessica slid off the mattress and started to head to the kitchen when she saw Ian’s concerned facial expression. “Dad, Daddy’s sick,” she told him sadly.

Ian knelt down and placed a tiny kiss on Jessica’s cheek. “I’ll take care of Daddy today, Princess. Okay?” The little girl nodded. “Right now, I need for you to go eat so I can drop you off at school with a satisfied stomach. Sound good.”

“Okay,” Jessica agreed, and she was out of the hallway within a flash, leaving Ian to train his eyes over his husband once again.

Even with a pained feeling running through Mickey’s stomach, he still managed to smile a bit once Jessica was gone. “Fuckin’ love her, man,” he groaned. “Too damn precious to be mixed in a litter of boys.” Ian didn’t like the sound of Mickey’s voice now. His words seemed a little slurred when he said them, and that led Ian to believing that something was completely wrong.

“Mickey, Jesus Christ,” Ian sighed, sitting in the same spot Jessica previously occupied. “You have a fever or something?” The back of Ian’s hand found Mickey’s forehead, and the cool temperature of his husband’s hand caused Mickey to shut his eyes.

“My stomach hurts, man.” Mickey groaned, bringing a tattooed hand down to rub at his stomach, attempting to rid the ache. It didn’t seem to work.

“Do you need me to call your boss and tell him you’re not coming?” Ian asked cautiously, rubbing a hand down Mickey’s face. Mickey didn’t answer, and that was Ian’s cue to whip out his cell phone and call Mickey’s work. “Mr. Tucker?” Ian lowly spoke into the phone. “Hey, um, it’s Ian. Uh, my husband’s in bed right now with a stomachache. I don’t think he’s gonna make it to work today –“

A rumble in Mickey’s stomach worried the older man. He brought a hand up to Ian’s wrist, shaking his arm slightly to get his attention. When Ian looked down, Mickey started to groan again. “I need…” He began, straining to get the words out. Finally, he was able to recite the full sentence. “I need the bucket.”

“Shit,” Ian muttered to himself, and he rushed out of the bedroom to retrieve the bucket from the pantry, startling the kids at the table before running back into the master bedroom. Ian was just in time, too, because Mickey was holding a hand to his mouth, uncomfortably waiting for Ian to place the bucket as close to him as possible. Finally, Mickey sat up with all the strength he had and vomited inside the bucket, careful as to not get anything on the bed sheets.

“Hello?” Ian spoke to the man on the other line. “No, Mickey’s just throwing up a bit.” A pause. “Yeah, it’s a little worse than what I expected. I didn’t even think he was that sick this morning until I found my daughter trying to wake her up.”

Behind Ian, Isaac was standing in the doorway, watching as Mickey coughed up any remains that were sticking to the inside of his mouth. “Papa?” Isaac spoke, glancing from Mickey to Ian and back.

“Isaac,” Ian responded. “You guys finished eating in there?”

“Almost.”

“Alright, go back and make sure your brothers and sister finished eating. We’re heading out to the car in a few minutes.” Isaac nodded, keeping a cautious eye on Mickey as he exited the room. Once the raven-haired boy was gone, Ian turned his head back around to meet Mickey’s eyes. “Thank you so much, sir,” Ian replied to the man over the phone. “Hopefully this won’t go for too much longer.” A pause. “Okay, thanks. Bye.”

Ian hung up his cell phone, listening to the sounds of Mickey groaning beneath him. “I don’t fuckin’ feel good, man.”

“Did you eat something funny the other night?”

“If by _funny_ , you mean that goddamn not-so-well-done steak you made for everyone, then yes. That shit was hilarious.”

“Everyone else didn’t get sick from it.”

“Better digestive systems, I guess.”

 _No, that couldn’t be it_ , Ian thought, his eyes looking down at Mickey’s stomach. He checked for any signs of illness on the older man’s body, but he came up short once again. That’s when it suddenly came to Ian. Mickey wasn’t getting sick from food; he was getting sick because…

“Yo, Firecrotch,” Mickey mumbled, bringing his hand to his stomach, “don’t you have kids to drop off or some shit?”

Remembering how late he and the kids were, Ian got up and darted out of the room, thinking to himself how he will eventually have another son or daughter to add to their carpool list.

* * *

“Fuckin’ again? Another kid?” Kevin asked Ian and Mickey in disbelief.

Ian, Mickey, and their four kids had been invited to a barbecue at Kevin and Veronica’s place three weeks later. All of the kids were on spring break, which meant no school for an entire week. That gave Kevin and Veronica the opportunity to have a little reunion with the Gallagher-Milkovich family.

It also gave Ian the opportunity to announce another member of the Gallagher-Milkovich household.

Mickey hid his face with his hand as Ian practically told everyone everything that’s been happening within the past few weeks. A part of him wanted to grab a beer or a cigarette so badly, but he knew that would cause damage to their unborn child.

Tommy arrived at the circle of chairs that Kevin, Ian, Mickey, Fiona, and Lip have created, processing the news he received from steps away. “Goddamn, Mick. You got another one cooking in the oven over there?” he asked, turning Mickey into a bright, red tomato. “Ian must be _that_ good in bed.” Kevin and Fiona started to laugh while Mickey ran both of his hands over his face, Ian blushed to himself, and Lip sipped the growing sickness away.

“After little Isaac,” Fiona began, “I thought they would give the whole _Mickey giving birth_ thing a rest.” She snickered. “Holy shit, I was wrong.”

“I was gonna call it after the baby girl was born,” Tommy confessed. “Three kids plus the baby makers was already a crowd. Now they’re trying to repopulate the entire South Side again.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey muttered to himself, feeling embarrassed enough for one day.

Veronica started to come out of the house with the cooler of pop and juice for the kids to have when Kevin called her over. “Hey baby,” he cheered, “guess who’s gonna be changing another set of diapers soon.” Veronica didn’t understand what he meant until she got a careful look at everyone in the circle. Fiona and Tommy were trying to hide their smiles, Lip tried to remain out of this as much as he could, and Ian and Mickey were still a little red.

“Damn,” Veronica spoke, moving to sit beside her husband. “Y’all pregnant again?” Mickey didn’t even have to look her in the eye to know that she was addressing him and his husband.

“Their fifth child,” Debbie responded as she came over with Lance in her arms. “About three more, and they’ll have more than Monica and Frank had.”

“Really funny,” Mickey replied dryly. “After this one’s out, if Ian puts another one in me, I’m getting a damn abortion.” He grabbed his open can of Sierra Mist, ignoring the look he was getting from Ian.

“Come on, Mick,” Fiona teased, slapping a hand on Mickey’s knee. How the Gallaghers aside from Ian have gotten so comfortable with touching Mickey, he’ll never seem to figure out. “You don’t mean that.”

Kermit came over to join the circle of adults on the conversation. Once he grabbed his seat, Tommy leaned closer to him and whispered, “Ian’s magic penis seemed to soften him up. Don’t you think?”

“He’d probably save my love life quicker than I would,” Kermit replied. The two men laughed, grabbing Mickey’s attention and irking him a little bit more. He stood up out of his seat and took his drink inside the Ball-Fisher house, leaving everyone else feeling a little guilty for their remarks.

“I’ll go get him,” Ian suggested, following Mickey inside the house.

Once the couple was out of earshot, Lip began to speak. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if Ian were to pop in babies six through ten in advance on your living room couch right now,” he commented, smirking a bit when Kevin and Tommy laughed at his joke.

A slap on Kevin’s chest from Veronica took him out of his trance. “Don’t joke about that,” she responded in disgust. “It took a lot of work to get all that sperm and shit cleaned off my couch.”

Tommy snickered, nursing his beer. “The fucked up things one can do on New Year’s Eve. Am I right?”

* * *

Ian found Mickey sitting on the front steps of the Ball-Fisher house after a few minutes of looking for him in the other rooms of the house. With Mickey’s back facing him, Ian couldn’t make out what he was doing, but it seemed like he was looking down at his stomach, probably cursing the unborn baby out for slipping into his system.

Mickey didn’t like kids before. He didn’t think he was good enough for kids. His father convinced him to not turn into some 1950s housewife and to be a man like nature intended him to do. Now Mickey had four kids, a fifth one on the way, and he saw all of those views differently. He wasn’t the housewife Terry predicted he would be. He loved his kids more than anything. With all of the praise he’s gotten from Ian, Mandy, and the Gallaghers, he now sees himself as a great dad. That’s all Ian ever wanted for him.

Ian stepped on the front porch and sat beside his husband. Mickey only looked up for a second to see who it was, but then his head fell once again. Ian hated when Mickey ignored him like that. He was going back to old Mickey traits that Ian despised with a passion.

“You wanna talk to me about it?” Ian asked, trying to be the least bit patient with him.

Mickey shrugged. “They were making fun of our little baby in here,” he answered with a lack of emotion, rubbing his hand over his belly. He didn’t even have a prominent bump yet, but he liked to rub his stomach as if he did. It always warmed Ian's heart when he did that.

“I’m sure there were no hard feelings, Mick.”

“Hard feelings were the reasons we had four fucking children.”

Ian chuckled to himself at Mickey’s joke. Maybe it was a little bit true. “But that’s good still. Don’t you think?”

“The fuck are you even talking about?”

“Not everyone gets to have what we have,” Ian explained, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s back and placing his other hand on top of the hand that was already on Mickey’s belly. “I mean, I get it. We’ve been having bareback sex for longer than we expected –“

“Tommy and Kermit were right about you having a magic penis.”

Ian giggled to himself. “That’s how much we love each other, though, Mick. We’re already gonna have another baby to bring back to the house. Just think about it. He’ll have a bit of my hair color, your eyebrows, a mixture of my eyes or some shit –“

“Your dorkiness.”

“And your grumpiness.”

“Right,” Mickey said with a laugh. He bit down on his bottom lip and blushed as Ian gave him a warm, wet kiss. Ian was a pro at turning Mickey into a love-struck puddle like this.

“I love you, baby,” Ian whispered in his ear.

“Which one?”

“Both of you.”

Mickey smiled. “Love you both, too, asshole.”

Soon enough, the couple made their way back to the backyard. Kevin, Veronica, Fiona, Debbie, Tommy, Kermit, and Lip were still in their circle talking about the baby as Ian and Mickey returned to their seats.

Veronica gave the couple a knowing look. “I better not find anything suspicious in my kitchen this time.”

Mickey shook his head. “Nah, it’s cool. Ian cleans up pretty nicely.” The moment Lip started to gag and leave his seat, Mickey smirked proudly and leaned back a bit in his chair. The talks of Ian’s magic penis appeared to be too much for the eldest male Gallagher to handle.

Not for Mickey, though. Not only did he feel good after every round of sex he and Ian had, but he was the luckiest man in the world, because he had a kick-ass husband by his side, four wonderful young children, and a five-week-old fetus growing inside of him, ready to knock everyone’s socks off.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer the question that has been asked in the prompt, yes, I am willing to take mpreg. I thought about it for a little while after I published Four's a Crowd, and I'm growing to like the idea. Also, lmao I can relate so much. My aunt has, like, six kids already, and I'm thinking to myself "how??"
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr ask box](promqueen-and-hairgel.tumblr.com/ask) if any of you have questions, comments, concerns, or prompts. Happy reading! <3


End file.
